


Lovely Complex

by MoralSky



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralSky/pseuds/MoralSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst has  had interest in Jasper, when she became there prisoner and seperated from Lapis. Jasper also started liking Amethyst and they started dating, and etc. You know where I'm getting at</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> There hasn't been many pairings for these two wild people, and I think they would have more in common than any other gems they talk to. So I hope you enjoy!

A lot of months has passed since Malachite unfused. Also the capture of Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis. 

Lapis was the only one who wasn't a prisoner, mostly thanks to Steven's persuassion to let Lapis not be a prisoner anymore, but instead be a Crystal Gem.

Pearl and Lapis was very much against the idea, but Garnet began discussing the matter with both of them. So they finally accepted Steven's wishes, Lapis did it just for Steven, Pearl did it to gain more intel on Homeworld.

Although Amethyst didn't really care, she was really bored and tired from beforehand matters, Also Amethyst and Jasper started dating during the past months.

Though they didn't really have a first date, she really wanted to, but she didn't know how to convince them to have Jasper take leave.

Pearl would totally deny her of keeping watch of Jasper, because she says that she's irresponsible, reckless, and doesn't think before she acts.

That always got on Amethyst nerves, but she always gets use to Pearl's bitching.

Then Amethyst came up with an Awesome idea to get Jasper some leave time so they can have, there first date.

"Hey Garnet!" Yelling across from the kitchen to Garnet, who was talking to Steven.

 "What is it Amethyst." Garnet replied calmly.

" So do you think we could give Jasper a chance, instead of like keeping her prisoner." Amethyst said with a big smile and pleading eyes.

" No, Amethyst I understand Steven giving Lapis a chance, she's an exception, because of her love for Steven, I doubt she would won't to hurt him, but Jasper sh-"

" Come on Garnet please. I can keep watch of Jasper, if I know how to watch her and peridot's cell I can also watch her outside of her prison, J-"

"Amethyst! I know you love Jasper and you two are dating but, Jasper is dangerous and can't be trusted." Garnet arguied trying to be calm as possible.

"I trust her and she trust me, and I think she can change, Rose changed me, and I was also made from Kindergarten, just like Jasper. I could probably change her or even Steven, he's just like Rose. We could both watch her, and if you know we love each other, you should know how it feels."

Garnet was quiet for a moment, and just stared at Amethyst for a moment.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaseeee, I won't let you down promise." Amethyst pleaded again.

Garnet just sighed, with her hands on her hips.

"Ok Amethyst, we'll give it a shot." Garnet said with small smile.

Amethyst eyes grew big as big as her smile, she quickly ran to garnet and gave her a tight hug.

Garnet called Steven over to and explain the whole situation. Pearl and Lapis overheard.

They were about to argue against it, but Garnet stopped them.

"Steven, you and Amethyst are going to keep watch over Jasper, while she's out of her cell. To make sure she doesn't cause any mayhem." Garnet explained seriously.

"Wait...Me and Jasper could at least have some alone times." Amethyst complained.

"No, Amethyst this was your idea so deal with it or we could keep Jasper locked up." Garnet replied calmly.

Amethyst just did a baby frown, and folded her hands under her chest.

"If you to are able to change Jasper's heart, then I'll re-consider Steven being around you and Jasper. Can I trust you Amethyst." Garnet smiled.

"Yea..Fine." Amethyst rolled her eyes, and went to go get Jasper. She was actually very excited and speed up her pace.

"Steven, if anything goes wrong you alert us immediately, don't let them out of your sight."

"Ok, I'll watch them, like and eagle." Steven replied happily.

Garnet just gave him a nod, and he scurried on to Amethyst and Jasper.

He soon caught up with Amethyst and they both started walking towards Jasper cell.

Jasper was snuggled up against the corner on the wall, with her hands folded, and her hair more wild than before.

Jasper heard the footsteps, she slightly turned just her head to see who it was, hoping it wasn't Pearl she dislike that defected twig.

Instead it was her purple chubby lover, along with baby Rose.

"Yo, Jasper bae!" Amethyst shouted.

"Sup, Amy bae." Jasper said with a slight smile on her face.

"Garnet, said that Amethyst wanted you to have some leave, from your cell. To see if you'll have a change of heart, about enslaving the earth." Steven explained smoothly.

"Really, how sweet of you....b-"

"I told Garnet, that it sounded like an awesome idea, the only condition is me an Amethyst, has to keep a watch on you."

Jasper was going to argue about the idea, but she see how passionate Amethyst is about. 

Maybe it was the only way for Jasper to get out, but she's pretty sure Amethyst had another reason.

Steven unlocked Jasper prison. As soon as it was open, Amethyst pounced Jasper, and mashed their lips together.

Jasper lifted Amethyst so she could stand up instead.

"This is going to be so awesome, I can show the cool stuff of beach city, and we can finally have our first date. It'll be fun."

Jasper put Amethyst back on the floor so they could hurry up and leave.

"Hey! You guys...we should go to the big donut first. We could introduce Jasper to everyone, what do you say Amethyst." Steven said happily.

"Sure why not, we should just go with the flow, you don't mind JJ right." Amethyst said with a smile, while staring at Jasper.

"What ever floats your boat Amy." She bend down and gave Amethyst a peck on the check. So they went off to the donut shop. 

 "Oh wait, before we walk out, You should change your outfit Jasper." Steven asked kindly.

"What's wrong with the way I look now." Jasper responded, with an irritated tone.

"Nothing...it's just...So you can fit in more with everybody. I sometimes have Amethyst change her look."

Amethyst, transformed back into the clothes she wore to the barbecue, with Steven's friends.

"See! What do you think cool right." She spinned around for Jasper to get a better view of the outfit.

Jasper, just rolled her eyes. She didn't really care to fit in or waste time with human drabbles.

She didn't really wanted to help, what the gems are trying to accomplish, but she would tolerate some things just for Amethyst.

"I don't really know what to change into." Jasper said aggitated.

"Don't worry I got the perfect outfit for you!" Steven replied gladly.

Steven went to his sleeping area, and pulled a magazine from under his bed.

He flipped to the page where the outfit was, and ran back to Jasper and showed her the outfit.

Jasper shrugged at the outfit, she really didn't care.

Jasper changed into the clothes on the magazine. It was a orange tank top, over it was a leather black vest hoodie, with blue jeans. With brown sunglasses.

Amethyst looked at how sexy Jasper's outfit look and her brown sunglasses.

"Your, amazing Jasper." Steven stared with awe. Along with Amethyst, who couldn't stop staring.

Jasper felt uncomfortable with them still staring at her.

"Can we leave now!" Jasper complained. She didn't want to stay in this vulgar place longer, than she needed to.

They notice she was getting upset, so they started walking out, Steven was ahead, and Amethyst and Jasper were behind him with locked arms.

As they were on their way to there first destination, The Big Donut.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

As soon as Steven and Amethyst left to get Jasper, Pearl walked towards Garnet with concern.

"You, would let Amethyst and Steven watch over that brute." Pearl said agitated at the idea.

"For once I agree with pearl, you don't know Jasper, she'll do anything to get what she wants." Lapis explained, walking next to pearl.

"I know you two are worried about them, but I trust Amethyst and Steven to change Jasper's heart." Garnet replied.

"But, Gar-" pearl was cut off.

"Besides, we can't keep those two prisoned forever, Jasper could be some help on teaching Steven combat skills, Peridot for intel on homeworlds new technology." Garnet walked closer to them.

"We already have Lapis, I don't think Peridot's necessary, or Jasper, you can teach Steven combat skills Garnet." Pearl complained.

"It has been awhile since Lapis was at homeworld, and she was trapped in a mirror. Jasper and Peridot been there longer. So they are good resources." Garnet grabbed Pearls shoulder.

"I know you don't like the idea and neither do I, but what choice do we have. Homeworld isn't the same anymore. We need to know what's going on in Homeworld, ok Pearl." Garnet smiled.

Pearl just stared at Garnet with sad eyes, but she's right what other choice do they have.

"Your right Garnet." Pearl gave her a slight smile.

Lapis just watched them and listened to their conversation, she was worried to, but she couldn't do anything.

As they heard Steven and Amethyst coming back up with Jasper.

They went into the warp pad, so they could finish their investegation on the corrupted gems.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

The door to the big donut open.

"Hey Stev....uh...new friend of yours Steven." Sadie asked curiously.

"Yea, this is Jasper, and you already know Amethyst." Steven gestured to them.

"Sup! Sadie" Amethyst waved at her, with her free hand.

Amethyst nudged jasper in her side with her elbow. Jasper grunted, and glared at Amethyst. 

Amethyst gave a quick glance at Sadie and back at Jasper, signaling her to say hi to. She knew Jasper wasn't going to.

"Hi." Jasper said in a low tone, almost not audible.

Sadie already knew he was like Amethyst, because he was a lot bigger than them, like Garnets size.

She notice them holding hands, they must be going out.

"Soooo, Amethyst are you and him dating." Sadie gave Amethyst a smirk.

"Uh, Jas-" Amethyst was cut off.

"I'm a woman, puny girl." Jasper responded with anger. She definately heard that one than, than weak hi she did.

"OH! I'm soo sorry I didn't mean it, it's just that your so big and muscular."

"I'm a highly skilled warrior, and Superior, in order to fight we have to be fit and strong. So I've worked out a lot, back in my homeworld." Jasper explained to Sadie.

Sadie just looked amazed and interest into Steven's new alien friend.

"You asked if we were dating, Yes we are, we been together for two months." Amethyst said cheerfully, while blushing and smirking.

Jasper, just rolled her eyes, at how hyped Amethyst was at the thought.

"Cool, so are you guys ordering anything."

"Yea, will have three chocolate donuts please." Steven put up three fingers, with a goofy smile on his face.

"Sure thing Steven, Lars!" Sadie shouted. 

She told Lars to give them three chocolate donuts. Lars was mumbling under his breath when getting the donuts, while Sadie went on her break.

Lars turned around, and almost dropped their donuts, until he notice the big thing between Amethyst and Steven.

Lars passed them each their bag, with their Donuts in it.

"What's wrong with your ears." Jasper pointed at his ears with disgust.

 Lars quickly covered his ears, and gave Jasper an angry look.

"What's wrong with that crooked nose of yours.!" Lars shouted at her.

Jasper yanked Lars from the other side of the counter, and held him up in the air.

Steven and Amethyst quickly grabbed Jasper's Arm, and to try and let her let go of Lars.

Lars yelped when she tightened her grip, and he was trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

"What, you say floppy ears. I dare you to say that again." As she greeted her teeth with anger,Jasper formed her gem helmet. She was going to smash Lars into the ground.

"Jasper let him go!" As Steven struggled for Jasper to let Lars go.

"Jasper stop it! You don't want Garnet to put you back in the cell, and I don't want that either. I went through to much trouble to try to convince them to get you out. I wanted to spend more time with you." Amethyst let go of Jasper.

Jasper looked at Amethyst, and notice she was about to cry. Jasper's face became a little bit calmer.

"I wanted to spend more time with you, instead of watching your cell all the time. Or without Peridot always sayin shit next to us. Everytime I'm with you I feel like I can be myself more, other than Steven sometimes. You seem like the only person that understands me better, you even listens. I don't want you going back to your Jail...coul....C-could-" Amethyst paused for a moment, to keep herself from crying.

"Couldn't you at least try to g-get along w-with people, for me." Amethyst couldn't hold it in anymore, she started crying.

"Amethyst." Steven looked at Amethyst, it almost wanted to make Steven cry.

To see such a strong person like Amethyst crying. This was like Amethyst's second time crying.

Jasper let go of Lars. Lars fell to the ground with a loud thump, he quickly scooted back to the wall holding his chest.

Jasper walked towards Amethyst, and kneeled down and huged her in a tight grip.

"I-I'm sorry Amethyst, I'll try, for you." Jasper gave Amethyst a peck on the cheek.

Jasper backed up slightly, but not to far. There nose were almost touching, she wiped away the remaining of Amethysts tears.

"Why is your eyes gettin watery again, your upset again, cuz your still an overcooked runt" Jasper smirked.

Amethyst punched Jasper in her shoulder, with a slight giggle.

Jasper stood back up smirking at Amethyst, and rubbing her shoulder.

"No! You annoying buff cheeto puff." Amethyst said playfully.

Jasper picked up Amethyst, Amethyst wrapped her legs around Jasper's body and her arms around her neck.

"You say that, but you love this big buff cheeto puff." Jasper replied with a grin.

Amethyst just started laughing. Steven was with Lars, who was still sitting on the floor behind the counter. They just stared at them blushing.

Jasper stole a kiss from Amethyst, she started blushing and smiling in the kiss.

It was the most passionate kiss they ever had, then all the other times.

Jasper broke the kiss first, with a string of spit seperating. Jasper was blushing, but not as hard as Amethyst.

Steven notice Jasper leaving, while still holding Amethyst, to her chest.

She paused at the door and turned around to look at Steven.

"Can we go now, baby rose." Jasper asked calmly, but still tiny bit agitated what Lars said about her Gem.

"Oh....uh...yea sure. I have to go to my Dad's car wash for something, let's go there next." Steven quickly got up and grabbed their bags from the counter.

He left Lars their bewieldered by everything that just happened. He's suprised that Sadie didn't come in, to ask what was going on.

The three left the Big Donut and sat at the table outside of it. Steven and Amethyst sat with no issues, but Jasper had trouble, because she was to big. So instead of the chairs they three sat on the table.

Steven and Amethyst didn't waste no time to eat their donuts, but Jasper was a little cautious with her's.

She grabbed her's out of the bag and examined it for awhile.

She sniffed it, and it made her nose scrunch up at the smell, it didn't stank it just smelt weird.

"Come on Jasper, try it it's goood." Amethyst said with donut crumbs in her mouth.

Jasper took a bite out of it, it actually didn't taste as bad as she thought, she finished her's in no time.

Even though Gems don't need to eat, She did it just for Amethyst.

So they all finished there donuts, and was headed to Steven's dad's car wash.

As they reached there, Steven noticed Connie there next to his dad, with papers in her hand.

"Hey Connie!" Steven shouted to her, as he was running towards her and his dad.

Jasper and Amethyst was still walking slowly behind and holding hands again, but tighter.

"Who's Connie?" Jasper asked Amethyst.

"Oh, she's just Steven's closes friends, he also has the hot's for her and so does she. Connie's a really cool chick." Amethyst explained.

"Then why don't they just go out." Jasper replied confused.

Amethyst just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe shy, I guess." 

Jasper just shrugged to, she didn't understand human emotions, they were very confusing and so were their customs.

"Oh Steven is she a new friend, of yours, she's pretty bigger than the other gems." Connie turned from Steven to the mysterious chick.

"You can tell I'm a girl." Jasper looked down at her suprised.

"Well yea...Why wouldn't I, you can tell by the voice and hair." Connie replied with smile.

"Well the girl Sadie didn't." Jasper said, while turning her head away.

"Well it's hard for certain people, anyways my name is Connie Maheswaran, or you can just call me Connie." Connie smiled.

"The name's Jasper." Jasper responded kindly.

"I'm Greg Universe Steven's dad." Greg reached his hand out, to give Jasper a hand shake.

Jasper just looked at his hand sort of disgust, Greg got the message, and started scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Jasper, is still new at getting along with humans, like us." Steven whispered quietly, in his dads ear.

"I, already know who you are, Amethyst made sure of that." Jasper responded.

"Oh, ok sorry." Greg apologized.

"There's no need for that." Jasper said kindly with her hands folded under her chest.

Jasper noticed that Amethyst, wasn't next to her anymore. She was with Steven and Connie Diamond knows what.

She didn't really like how, Amethyst was hanging all over Connie's shoulder, and laughing.

Jasper grabbed Amethyst by the back of her shirt, and started dragging her on the sidewalk. To talk to her in private.

"Where you guys going." Steven was about to follow them. 

"We aren't going anywhere, were just goin to talk over here!" Jasper shouted at him, Steven paused, and had a worried look on his face.

"Hey what's the big idea, Connie was going to tell me about, this awesome movie." Amethyst asked with an upset tone.

Steven, Connie, and Greg noticed them talking under a tree, sort of looks like they were arguing.

"So Jasper and Amethyst are dating." Connie asked curiously.

"Yea they've been dating for two months now." Steven grinned.

"Seriously! Wow, how come were just now seeing, this Jasper chick then." Greg looked at Steven confused.

"Oh, that's because Jasper was held prisoner, the others didn't trust Jasper after that whole thing, with kidnapping us. So Amethyst only hung out with her, by watching her cell at the temple." Steven explained.

"Wait, wasn't Amethyst in the kidnap as well." Connie, was trying to figure out what, made them date each other.

"Wellll...That's a long story in itself, but long story short. They didn't get along when Amethyst first started watching her, they would always fight, but as time went by they got along really well, and they like the same things." Steven finished.

"Instead, Jasper dislikes humans." Greg commented, nervously.

"Yep" was all Steven gave him.

"Oh boy, another magical creature to be worried about." Greg said as he walked away from them to his garage.

"So, their like Garnet, except not fused." Connie added, with a smile.

"Yea, but a little more complex." Steven smiled back.

They notice Amethyst and Jasper walking back towards them. Amethyst was kind of pulling Jasper. Their hands were intertwined.

"Hey! You guys want to do a double date." Amethyst said, with excitement.

"W-wait...what?" Steven started blushing really hard, and so did Connie.

Amethyst started laughing, at their reactions.

"I'm just messin with u Steven, I just wanted Connie to come with us to the movies. Since I wanna go have my date with Jasper." Amethyst said with a smile.

"Why include me, I don't wanna ruin you guys date." Connie said shyly.

"Psh. It's fine Connie, anyway Steven and me are suppose to watch her, and Garnet said he can't leave us alone. So I thought, you might have wanted to come along." Amethyst explained.

Connie was still blushing, she looked at Jasper to see if she had a problem, but she actually didn't or wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Well, if it's ok with you Steven." Connie looked at Steven.

"Uh..sure, but what about your parents, would they be ok with it." Steven asked nicely.

"I'm a just tell them, that I'm also advertise my dad's buisness at the theatres." Connie grinned at him.

Steven gave her and Amethyst a nod. You can see the excitement on Amethyst face about this whole date thing.

"So what movie are we seeing." Steven looked at Amethyst.

"Were not seeing the same movie, me and Jasper are going to see"Dance Like You Sing"." Amethyst smiled at him.

"I told Amethyst, about it and it caught her interest, she wanted advice on which movie was the best. I heard that movie was amazing." Connie told Steven.

"But Amethyst I'm suppose to keep and eye on you guys, to make sure you don't get into trouble." Steven said in a worried tone.

"Oh Steven, it'll be fine, your still watching us were in the same theatre, but different sections." Amethyst responded.

"Yea, it's going to be ok Steven, we can go see that movie you always asked me about, "Johnny The Robot"." Connie said.

"Well...ok, but don't leave until our movies over to, please Amethyst." Steven pleaded.

"No prob Steve man." Ameythst said with a smirk.

So they made their way, and Steven mostly had to pay for everything, since gems don't work or have money.

After the tickets and the food were payed for, they four went their seperate ways, but as two teams.

Amethyst pointed at the very top of the seats, in the corner for her and Jasper.

Amethyst was the first one at the top, Jasper followed behind slowly.

Although Jasper was becoming a bit uncomfortable, with the majority of humans coming in.

Amethyst realised that Jasper, was actually to big for this sit.

"I totally forgot, how big you were." Amethyst chuckled.

"Shut Up!" Jasper yelled back.

Amethyst had suggested to Jasper that they could have had their date, somewhere else. 

Jasper said it was fine, she had an idea on how she could sit there. She broke off the cupholder, between them, so she could fit.

Amethyst didn't really mind, as long as no one saw them, and Amethyst was more close together.

Amethyst snuggled under Jasper to get comfortable. Jasper wrapped her arms, around Amethyst, and her head was on top of Amethyst fluffy hair.

 Both of the couples movie were approximately one hour long.

After the movies were over, They all went home together, Amethyst did as she promised.

She waited, for Steven to leave his movie, although Jasper was trying to leave.

So they dropped Connie off first, and they said their goodbyes even Jasper.

Jasper had sort of liked Connie better than any human, she found find Jasper very interesting, and asked her a lot of questions, when they was walking home.

Steven was already at the door to the temple, he waited for Amethyst and Jasper to make it up, before he went in.

"So...Jasper...did you...what do...I mea-" Amethyst was paused, with a big hand over her mouth.

"I had fun, I guess. The date was really nice too." Jasper gave Amethyst a quick kiss on the lips.

Amethyst blushed so hard, with a huge grin on her face, like the time when she changed her outfit, and everyone hugged her.

As soon as they got through the door, Pearl came through the warp pad.

"Amethyst, Steven! Where have you been, we almost was about to come get you." Pearl said impatiently.

"Relax pearl, we were just showing Jasper around and hanging out." Amethyst rolled her eyes.

Pearl looked at Jasper, and Jasper glared back at her. Pearl had left eye contact and noticed Jasper's new appearel.

"Hm...I assumed that something was going to happen, but I see I calculated wrong. Seeing on how Jasper is looking." Pearl smirked.

Jasper and Amethyst turned back to their normal appearel.

"You only calculated wrong, because you ain't got Rose stuck up your ass anymore to calculate for you, now do you Pearly Curly." Jasper snapped back.

Steven and Amethyst looked at Jasper, and back at Pearl. They notice her blush, furious at the vulgar statement Jasper made.

"How dare, you disrespect Roses leadership. At least she wasn't some misfit born in Kindergarten." Pearl formed her Staff.

Jasper was more Furious than ever, Amethyst was also upset by what Pearl said, but Jasper was ready to pounce.

She formed her helmet, and was about to attack.

"Come on you guys stop it!" Steven tried to calm them down.

"Stay out of this Steven, I don't want you to get hurt. This creature should have never been able to leave its' cell." Pearl responded negatively.

"You should've stayed in your place, back in Homeworld defective." Jasper hissed.

Amethyst and Steven, was about to jump in the middle of them, but someone else beat them to it.

"Enough!" Garnet jumped, between them. She formed both her fists, and each one at both of them.

Amethyst, just jumped in front of Jasper, to prevent any further conflict or trouble.

Jasper, just looked at her still pissed, and just walked away from everything, towards her cell.

"Wait, Jasper!" Amethyst followed Jasper.

"Amethyst!" Steven was about to follow, but Garnet stopped him.

"Steven, what happened?" Garnet asked seriously.

Steven sighed, but explained everything, he even told them what they was doing all day, when they left the temple.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

"Jasper, wait." Amethyst finally caught up to her, and she grabbed Jaspers arm, but Jasper snatched it away.

"Wait for what! I am sick of those Gems, always judging me, without knowing my side of the story." Jasper sighed, and turned around to face Amethyst.

"I hate this planet, I hate these humans, I hate this temple, and I hate those gems! I would rather be a prisoner, than deal with that shit constantly. I don't even think they want to trust me, this whole plan of yours is not working out......"Jasper paused for a moment.

Amethyst was still listening, and in shock.

"And I don't think this relationship, would work out either." Jasper spoked, with some calmness.

Before Amethyst could say anything, Jasper went back into her cell without a word.

Amethyst knew she wasn't going to talk any further. She turned back to go straight to her room, without a word or speaking to anyone.

She was trying  ery hard to prevent herself from crying.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

 After Steven told them everything and he explained to Garnet what happen.

Pearl felt kind of bad, maybe she was being to judgmental. Garnet was thinking more, about giving Jasper some kind of chance.

"Pearl, I understand the things Jasper did was harsh, so were we, we could of had a little more faith, at least for Amethyst." Garnet said nicely.

"You guys also can't judge people so harshly, based on what they do all the time. Jasper and Peridot was given orders, we don't know their previous life's. We should treat them like we treat Lapis." Steven gave both of them a confident and serious look.

 Garnet and Pearl looked at each other with questionable looks.

"Will see what happens, I'm a talk to Jasper and Peridot, tomorrow." Garnet said with a slight smile.

"I as well will go, I did come off kind of prejudice. So I'm going to apologize to Jasper." Pearl agreed, with a smile.

When they were about to go their seperate ways. They notice Amethyst coming back.

"Amethyst!" They yelled in unison.

Though Amethyst didn't hear them or she ignored them.

Amethyst whole demeanor was sad, and she went straight into her room with no response.

"Jasper must have said, something to Amethyst." Garnet said, while adjusting her glasses, with her hands on her hips.

"Really? How do you know?" Steven looked at Garnet puzzled.

"Because, this type of fight isn't something new, it happened with Ruby and Sapphire." Garnet explained.

Oh was all Steven gave her. Garnet bind down to Steven's height.

"I want you to talk to Amethyst tomorrow for me Steven, while me and Pearl talk to the other two." Garnet requested kindly.

Steven nodded, understanding the situation clearly.

So they all went their seperate ways. Until they could discusd everything tomorrow.

Steven hoped, everything goes well tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love these two and they're both like my favorite gems on Steven Universe. Ok to make things clear.
> 
> What happened at the big donut, the only reason Sadie didn't know what was happening to Lars, was she was sleep. With headphones in her ear.
> 
> I wonder if you can tell some things I made up and thatI got sloppy getting close to the end.
> 
> Also don't be mad at me, I didn't wanna make it seem like Pearls the bad person, but from watching Steven Universe so many times. I put how she might react with the enemies, especially Jasper.
> 
> I want amethyst and jaspers relationship to be complex, because of how both their personality and character's are.
> 
> Well if you enjoyed or loved this chapter, leave kudos or comment.
> 
> Also read my (hidekane) story "I'll Always Protect You.".
> 
> Another thing is you guys can draw anyone of the scenes in here, as long as you tell them the source and credit the creator for the ideas.
> 
> Just saying, but see you lovely cuties later, until the next update.


	2. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems discuss their decison on what to do with Jasper and Peridot, While Steven talks to Amethyst.

It was morning the next day, and like Garnet and Pearl promised.

They went to talk to Jasper and Peridot. As soon as they were gone, Steven got up and got himself dressed and ate his breakfast, and everything.

He made Amethyst some, because he knows how much she loves Earth food. Steven went and knocked on the portal door, hoping that's how it works, and she can hear it.

"Hey...Uh...Amethyst, can I come in....I made you some breakfast."

There was a long silence for moment. Then Amethyst opened the door to her room, she was standing in front of the door with puffy red eyes. She looked at the breakfast then back at Steven. Steven never seen Amethyst so upset; except that time about her being born from The Kindergarten.

"What do you want Steven." she asked in a low tone.

"I wanted to tell you about, what me and the other gems discussed." He gave her a huge smile and handed her the breakfast. She gave him a sly smile and took the breakfast happily. She welcomed Steven in.

Before she went through the door, she noticed pearl and garnet coming for the portal. They all locked eyes with each other but, Amethyst stare was more sad and angry in some kind of way. Before they could say anything to Amethyst she disappeared into her room with Steven.

"Was that pearl and garnet." he questioned as he sat down with her breakfast.

"Nope" was all she said, she sat next to Steven and he passed her the breakfast, which didn't take her long to finish. They sat quietly for a moment, until Amethyst got up and broke the silence.

"Soo...what did you and the others discussed yesterday." Folding her arms under her chest.

"Oh! right, sorry...we were talking about the situation on what happened last night."

"Oh, on how pearl was being a bitch and garnet wasn't doing shit." Amethyst frowned tapping her foot furiously.

"Well...After I told them how our whole trip went with jasper and how, they should have not been so mean to Jasper...soo...so...um."

"Soo...what?" Amethyst still in the same position, but with an agitated expression.

"So, they thought about, and knew it was wrong. So they decided to talk to Jasper and her imprisonment; which was on my behalf." Smiling at Amethyst.

She was a little shocked, by what he said, but still faint hearted.

"So what." She slid back down beside him, hugging her knees.

He jumped up, catching Amethyst a little off guard "What do you mean so! It means that they'll let Jasper free, and also peridot." He whispered the last part.

"I don't care, because me and Jasper broke up, because of those two!" She yelled angrily, hiding her face in her knees.

there was a long silence.

Steven scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I'm sorry Amethyst." He said sadly.

"No, it's okay Steven it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway, it's not like we got along in the beginning anyway." Rubbing her eyes.

"Are you kidding me. You and Jasper are perfect for each other, just like Ruby and Sapphire. Don't worry Amethyst I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it. Plus she cares for you more than anyone else, just like us."

He extended his arm out to Amethyst with a smile, to help her up. She took his hand, with a shy smile.

"Aw Steven your just sayin that to cheer me up." She pushed him playfully.

they started laughing for a moment, but don't why really.

"Hey want a checkout the pizza place, I hear that they got this new awesome deep dish pizza."

"Sure why not. Better than being cramped up in this room." She stretched her arms and back.

Amethyst was actually starting to feel a little better, since she talked to Steven. Steven always knows how to make Amethyst feel better.

They both left Amethyst room, and noticed five people in the kitchen. It was obvious who the four was, but shocked by the two that was up here.

They all noticed Steven and Amethysty leaving the portal door. Amethyst smiled was fading a away slowly.

"Amethyst!" Pearl was the first one to break the awkward silence. Smiling while walking towards Amethyst and Steven.

"Hey pearl." Steven responding happily for Amethyst.

 "We was wondering how you were feeling...and I wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday...If you would forgive my rude actions and comments. Also me and garn-"

Amethyst put her hands up in front of pearls face, cutting her off in the middle of her sentence.

"I don't want to hear it, Steven let's go!" Angrily grabbing Steven's arm and both walked out the temple, Amethyst slamming the door."

"Amethyst!" Pearl was about to follow them, but Garnet stopped her. She shooked her head, telling pearl no.

"Give her some time to cool off." Garnet said calmly.

"Wow...She's really upset." Lapis stated.

"Way to go, you clod. All you did was make her anger escalate." Peridot comment.

Pearl furiously turned towards Peridot. She really wanted to strangle her and Peridot felt the same way. Before they could have their little wrestle, Garnet stood in between them, to prevent the fight. Lapis trying to hold Peridot back.

Jasper was still sitting in the kitchen staring at the door for awhile, before getting up to talk to Amethyst. If she didn't know better, she sworn she could have seen some tears fall down her cheek, when she stormed out of the house.

They notice Jasper got up and walked out the door

"Jasper!" Peridot, Lapis and Pearl called in unison.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

after they left Amethyst was walking pretty fast, with Steven trying to catch up.

"Amethyst slow down!"

"Hurry up Steven!" Amethyst yelled back.

She continued walking the same pace, until something grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

She yanked her arm back and turned around,"Stev-" 

She noticed it wasn't Steven but Jasper, with the outfit she wore from their date yesterday.

 "What do you want?" Her eyes red and teary again.

"I want to talk a-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it, you obviously wanted to end the relationship, over something so stupid...I don't care what Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, or even what Lapis thinks..."

She was backing up slowly, tightning the shirt close to her chest. Tears running down hot.

"As long as I was able to be with you, I knew Steven would understand, I even thought at least Garnet would understand...Its not like I was trying to make this relationship difficult for you...I thought that no matter what they said, you would want to still be with me...b-but I guess.....I was wrong."

Steven finally caught up to them.

"So, just leave me alone."

Jasper was reaching out to her to pull her in an embrace, but Amethyst rejected it; smacking her hands away.

"I said leave me alone!" Backing away again. 

Now Jasper was the one anger now, she grabbed Amethyst and threw her over her shoulder. With Steven watching in shock behind them. She started walking away in a different direction with Amethyst.

"Wait, Jasper!" Steven getting ready to follow.

"Don't follow us, were going somewhere to talk private."

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Jasper leaving Steven in confusion and shock.

They went to the far side of the beach, with Amethyst still kicking and protesting. When they finally made it to their destination, Jasper threw Amethyst on the ground.

"Ouch! What the h-" Jasper covered her eyes and kissed her, Amethyst was fighting the kiss at first, but then gave in. With tears falling down her cheek.

Jasper removed her hands from Amethyst eyes and stared at the confused gem.

"First, shut up and listen runt." Jasper responded in a mad tone.

Amethyst looked sort of agitated, but listened.

"Let's get one thing straight. I know I said that this relationship wasn't going to work out, I don't give a dam about them either. It's because I'm kept in a cage like I'm so kind of animal and we won't be able to hangout anyways. Second I don't understand how relationships work anyways still anyways. I told that fusion that this morning, when they was discussing with me and peri, about letting us go. I told her as long as I will be avle to by your side, and that's what we decided on..."

Amethyst listening intentively, Jasper's hand was on her hips, the other scratching the front of hair in frustration. 

"I didn't think you was going to be this upset. Although I did at the same time, I guess I was kind of to quick in that situation. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I thought you lost interest in me." Amethyst blushed shyly.

Jasper bind downed to Amethyst height and scooted closer to her on her knees and hands, making her turn a really dark purple.

"Out of all the gems I came across, you are one of the most interesting and sexy gems I have ever seen." Jasper growled.

Amethyst covering her face with her hands,"quit it Jasper, that's not funny." Trying her hardest to cover her flustered face.

Jasper pulled her hands away from her eyes. Giving her a very serious expression, letting her know that she was very serious. They paused for a moment in silence, Jasper face so close, that their touching noses.

Jasper and Amethyst closed the distance between them and started kissing. Amethyst putting her arms around Jasper's neck, Jasper pulled Amethyst closer to her; to deepen the kiss and putting her tongue in her mouth.

She layed Amethyst down on her back, Amethyst still having her arms around her neck protectively. Jasper began kissing her in all her sensative spots, removing her hands from the runts side slowly under her shirt.

Groping her boobs and pinching her nipples.

"Ah...J-Jasper, w...wait."

Although Jasper didn't listen she took off Amethyst shirt, and put her breast in her mouth. Licking her hard erected nipples.

Amethyst was making all types of sounds, and panting. The pleasure was just to good for her, but she didn't line that she was the only one with her clothes off.

Before Jasper could put her hands inside of Amethyst pants, she quickly stopped her before continuing. Which made Jasper looked up at her.

"Its...Its not...Fair, I-I-I'm the only one naked.....I want to see your body to, but I want to do it."

Jasper sat up, letting Amethyst strip her of her shirt. Which was amazing to Amethyst, as much expected of her masculine lover, she had nice six pack and strong tight abs.

Jasper looked down at Amethyst smirking knowing exactly why she paused from striping her naked.

"Does my abs really catch your attention runt." Grinned.

Amethyst snapped back remembering what she was doing.

"S-Sorry." She blushed still looking at Jasper's masculinity. Jasper dived back into a kiss more sloppy, but sweet. Just so that Amethyst can get out of her daze, which didn't take long.

Jasper went back into the process of going into Amethyst pants, she stop her this time. Jasper put two fingers in Amethyst pussy, wiggling them around in circle. Making Amethyst break the kiss, and yell in pleasure.

"J-Jasper..."

She was thrusting her fingers in and out of Amethyst, getting many erotic sounds from her. Turning Jasper on, pulled Amy back into a slow and passionate kiss.

"I-I-I'm C-Cuming...J-Jasper!" Amethyst was getting close.

Amethyst put her head in the crook of Jasper's neck, holding her arms tight around her neck,Jasper was doing it harder and faster, and Amethyst reached her peak and came all over Jasper's fingers.

Amethyst fell back on the ground panting and sweating really hard, along with Jasper. Though Jasper wasn't tired, she wanted to go another round, but differently.

"Hey Amy...Wanna do it where we both can have more pleasure." Jasper looked at her with an evil intent.

Amethyst looked at her, wondering what she was talking about, that just now was more than enough pleasure for her. She don't know what to expect during round two, but she was curious. So she gave Jasper a nod and a smile.

Jasper was happy that she accepted the offer. She kissed Amethyst on the forehead and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry Amy, your really going to enjoy it, I promise."

After that Amethyst felt like she was on cloud nine.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

After Jasper disappered with Amethyst. Steven didn't know what to do except, continue where they were originally going

 Steven entered the shop and noticed onion sitting at the corner table, he noticed Steven. Steven waved at him with a smile, onion waved back and went back to eating.

"Yo Steven!"

"Oh hey Kiki." Smiled as he was walking to the counter.

"You ordering anything Steven?" Kiki asked, wondering.

"Well yea...but I'm waiting for Amethyst and Jasper first, that's if they even come back."

"Jasper!? Is that another cool alien friend of yours." Kiki responded.

"Oh yea, I forgot you never meet her. She's a friend, and Amethyst and her are dating."

Before Kiki could say anything, her oldr sister came up behind her.

"Am I hearing right there's someone dating in beach city."

"Hey Jenny, and yeah, it's Amethyst, the one from the barbecue."

"Ohh, you talking about the cute, funny, and chubby purple chick. She has a man. I bet its Lars." Jenny chuckled.

"Ew Jenny, no way." Kiki shoved her playfully.

"No, it's sombody of her kind." Steven said happily.

Jenny jumped over the counter.

"I want to see him, I bet he's very cool looking what he look like." She grinned.

"Actually Jenny Amethyst is dating a-"

"A she, it's a girl." Amethyst came through the door finishing Steven's sentence.

"Amethyst, Jasper!" He noticed them holding hands together, his eyes sparkled in happiness. For them finally making up.

"Yo Steven. Sorry for that whole incident this morning." Her Jasper walking towards him.

"It's ok, I'm just happy you and Jasper made up."

Jasper just snarled at his comment, Amethyst giving him a huge smile. Steven could tell something really good happened to Amethyst. He wondered what Jasper said or did, but he didn't care as long as they were happy.

"So this is Jasper, she's pretty bug for a girl...Not that I mind." Kiki said nervously.

Jenny walked towards Jasper, but not so close.

"Hi my name is Jenny, and that's my little sister Kiki." Pointing behind her. Kiki gave a smile and a wave

"Jasper." Was all she replied.

"Jenny! Kiki! This not one of your teenage part circles, get back to work!"

Jenny walked up towards Amethyst and grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm happy for you girl. This one's a keeper." Winked and gave her a thumbs up. Amethyst only gave her a nod and grin.

"Jenny!" 

"Okay Dad, I hear you!" Jenny went back to her station.

"So are you ready to order now Steven."

"Yeah."

After they had got their food, Steven and them was making conversation with Kiki, while waiting. Athough Jasper was the only one that didn't order anything, but she did conversate with Kiki, about human things.

Asking each other questions and givng their most honest answers. After they had their pizza and ate, they left the shop; getting ready to go back to the house.

It was a peaceful walk home, Amethyst snuggling up against Jasper. Wrapping her arm around and fingers intertwined. Sometimes they'll either give each other kisses or whisper, then end up laughing out of no more.

As soon as they made it home, when they opened the door, they noticed a short green person.

Steven and Amethyst getting ready to hit the short green person under the table, but Jasper stopped them.

"Peridot!"

Peridot banged her head under the table, from the shock of hearing her superiors voice. Rubbing hear head, to ease the pain.

"What happened to your suit, the long arms and legs." Jasper laughed.

"Pearl and Lapis hid them somewhere, and I can't find it." Peridot replied in anger.

Amethyst fell out laughing on how small Peridot really is, she didn't even know Peridot had a normal.

Steven looking at her in awe and adorableness. Jasper just rolled her eyes, and grabbed Amethyst hand. Walking towards the portal door, letting Amethyst open her room. So they can go in.

leaving Steven with Peridot. Amethyst gave a goodnight wave, with Steven doing it back at her. Before Steven went to help out Peridot, Amethyst came back out.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you, tell Garnet that we can finish our conversation tomorrow." Steven nodded and Amethyst went back into the room with.

Steven turned, back looking at Peridot struggle, looking for her equipment.

"Don't worry Peridot, I'll help you find your stuff." Steven happily said. She didn't really respond, but shrugged her shoulders.

he's glad that Amethyst and Jasper made up, he just hopes it stays like and tomorrow goes well. He wonders how everythings going to turn out.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky, also I actually don't know how girls have sex. This is actually my first time, I hope I did okay.
> 
> Also sorry for the late update, school been really taken up my time.^^


End file.
